If he only knew
by NattalaChao
Summary: One-off, short drama story. Very mild suggestive themes. Gakupo and Kaito have been together a long time but lately Gakupo has been distant. Kaito is afraid that Gakupo is going to break up with him. What's Gakupo thinking?


'Gakupo are you alright?' Kaito asked.

'Hmm? Yeah, sorry what were you saying?'

'I was wondering if you wanted dessert.'

'Oh, no. But I know you will so go ahead.'

Kaito frowned. They were having dinner at a restaurant but Gakupo had barely spoken to him all night. Even when Kaito repeated himself, Gakupo only answered in single sentences and then zoned out to his own little world.

It had been like this for weeks. Gakupo always seemed distracted by something and had been acting suspiciously, such as hanging up phone calls when Kaito walked into the room and clearing his browser history each time he got off his laptop. It hurt to admit it but it seemed Gakupo was over their relationship. He might even be having an affair. If that was what Gakupo wanted, then Kaito didn't want to keep him in the relationship, even though it would kill Kaito to see Gakupo leave.

So it didn't surprise Kaito when Gakupo looked up and said 'Kaito, I think we need to talk about our relationship.'

Though it wasn't a surprise, the words still stung and Kaito looked down as he couldn't stand to look Gakupo in the eyes.

'Ok' Kaito replied.

'How long have we been dating now?' Gakupo asked.

'Eight years.' It had actually been their anniversary last week but Gakupo had let it go without acknowledgment and Kaito couldn't bring himself to remind him.

'That's a long time yeah? And things are good. But I've been thinking that it's time for a change. I want something greater in my life than to just be your boyfriend. I've been thinking about my future, our future. And I don't want things to just keep going like this.'

'I understand.' Kaito bit his lip to try and stop himself from crying. Is this why he brought him to the restaurant? So that he wouldn't be able to cry because they were in public?

'I love you and I don't want to hurt you or make you do anything you don't want to do. But I think this could make us both happier. And if you agree that would make me really happy.'

'Ok' Kaito sniffled.

Gakupo pushed his chair back and stood up. Was Gakupo just going to walk away and leave Kaito in the restaurant? That seemed a bit cruel, even if Gakupo didn't want to be together anymore. Then Kaito felt a touch on his hand.

He looked up to see Gakupo kneeling before him, one hand on his, the other holding a black box containing a gem-encrusted ring. For the first time in weeks, Gakupo looked at Kaito instead of through him, with loving eyes and a nervous smile.

'Kaito, we could have a great future together. Will you marry me?'

Kaito couldn't breathe, his heart stopped beating. He felt as if every muscle was paralysed. But his shock turned Gakupo's smile into a pained look. Kaito desperately wanted to say something, to tell Gakupo how he felt in return, but nothing came out but a squeak.

'It's ok…' Gakupo said and began to put the ring box away. Kaito desperately reached out for it. It was his, and he wanted it, what it represented. But his paralysed body instead made him fall over, crashing into Gakupo and bringing them both to the floor.

Kaito clung to Gakupo and buried his head in his shoulder. He tried to tell Gakupo how he felt but all that came out was whiny gibberish. Tears streamed down his face.

Gakupo rubbed his back comfortingly. Kaito held tightly to Gakupo as he tried to steady his breathing. Some minutes passed before Kaito finally was able to let out a quiet '...yes.'

'What?' Gakupo asked.

'Yes, I'll marry you!'

'Y-you don't have to if you don't want to…'

'Why wouldn't I want to?' Kaito exclaimed. 'You're everything to me!'

Gakupo replied with a tight, crushing hug, tucking Kaito's head under his. Kaito felt wet drops hit his shoulders. He looked up to see Gakupo rubbing his eyes.

'You didn't see that. I wasn't crying.'

'Of course not. It's just raining inside.'

'That was drool. I was thinking of our wedding night.'

'You don't have to hide your emotions all the time' Kaito said, nuzzling Gakupo's cheek. 'I never know what you're thinking.'

'Well I'm not that complicated.'

'I seriously thought you were about to break up with me.'

'What?! Why would I break up with you? You're perfect.'

'You've been so distant lately…'

'I… didn't realise. I've just had a lot to think about.' Gakupo smiled sheepishly. 'I was going to do this last week but I guess I needed more time to build up the courage.'

'You should know that I would always be here for you' Kaito said.

'You should know that too. So even if you don't know what I'm thinking, you should look at this…' Gakupo pulled out the ring again, 'and know that I'll always love you.'

Gakupo grabbed Kaito's hand and slid the ring into it. It was a simple gold band with inset stones. The middle one was a diamond but the others were sapphires and amethysts.

They stared into each other, eyes glistening with tears, smiles as wide as watermelons. Then a loud applause echoed throughout the room. The other restaurant patrons cheered on the happy couple, having seen the whole event. Kaito blushed and hid his face in Gakupo's shoulder. Gakupo held him tight and smiled out to the crowd.

'Yeah that's right. He's taken now! You losers miss out!'


End file.
